Disasters and Love Potions
by Celeia
Summary: Molly Roberts has a huge crush on Arthur Weasley. Afraid that he only sees her as a lowly fourth year, her and her friends concoct a love potion. Please R/R! This is my first fic so go easy on me...CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. A Crush and Fallen

Disasters and Love Potions

Disasters and Love Potions

By: Celeia

A/N: Hey everyone! I noticed that in PoA, Mrs. Weasley tells Hermione and Ginny about how she made a love potion when she was a young girl at Hogwarts. (Don't believe me? Check page 70) I don't think this fic has ever been done, and if it has...I'm sorry but I've never come across it, so I didn't intentionally copy you. I decided it would be a fun fic to write, so here it is! Please R/R, and go easy on me! This is my first fic mind you...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters...although I really wish I did. Unfortunately for me, they all belong to the very cool, very talented J.K. Rowling. I do however own Holly Rodgers, Jennifer Norwall, Irene Morrison, Kevin Pardac, and Ryan Golde. 

Molly Roberts walked briskly down the Charms corridor with her three best friends trailing behind her. Her flaming red hair flew up behind her shoulders as she moved along, and her brown eyes sparkled in delight at the prospect of her next class. Transfiguration she thought, with Him. Transfiguration was the only class the fourth year Gryffindors had with the fifth year Gryffindors. Arthur Weasley, Molly's "Him", just happened to be in that class with her and her friends.

"Molly! Why are you moving so fast?" one of her friends Jennifer Norwall asked her as she sprinted ahead to catch up. "Why do you think, Jen?" questioned another one of her friends, Holly Rodgers. "Oh yeah, because you fancy that fifth year Weasley boy right, Molly?" answered her other friend, Irene Morrison. Molly proceeded to blush at this comment from her friend. "Well, I don't fancy him..." "Oh come on you know you do! You're blushing! Why else would you be in such a hurry to get to Transfiguration?" Holly added in. "Because..because..because I wanted to ask McGonagall about our homework for last night!" Even if I do fancy him, it's not like he knows I exist; I'm just a little fourth year to him. Molly thought sadly to herself. "Molly, we didn't have homework last night." Jenny said to Molly quietly. At this, Molly turned the color of her hair again, and her friends burst out laughing.

They continued through the halls, past whispering portraits of knights and ladies, witches and wizards, and just blank frames. They walked along a hallway talking about Molly's crush, and the charms lesson of the day, when they rounded the corner and entered into the Transfiguration wing. Standing by the doorway of McGonagall's classroom, was a tall redheaded boy of about 15 and his two friends. One was blonde and named Kevin Pardac, which Irene openly expressed that she liked, and the other was brown-haired and named Ryan Golde. They stood in a little group huddled together, probably cooking up a practical joke or two. The three boys were known around the school as being pranksters. (A/N: Fred and George had to get it from somewhere you know!)Holly and Jenny walked swiftly past them, wanted to get into class on time. Molly and Irene moved slower though, trying to get a look at their crushes. Molly must have craned her neck too far, because all of a sudden she toppled over and fell on the floor, right by Arthur's legs. Molly immediately resumed her shade of red that she had just managed to get rid of minutes before, while Kevin and Ryan began to laugh very loud. Arthur just looked down and smiled at her as she scrambled to get up. "Sorryaboutthat," Molly mumbled quietly. "It's okay." Arthur replied turning back to his laughing friends. Irene stood by the door and reached out her hand to give Molly her hat that had fallen off. "It's okay Molly," Irene said when she noticed how embarrassed her friend was. "It's not like you fell on top of him." Irene continued. "Yeah I guess you're right." Molly replied as they walked into the classroom. But for the time being, I really don't want to see him, I'm so embarrassed. Molly thought to herself.

Irene and Molly spotted their friends at a table to the far right. Whew, not by him. Molly thought again, Arthur and his friends were at the far left of the classroom. "Good afternoon students, take a seat. Today you are going to be partnered upto learn some basic ways to turn medium sized objects into other medium sized objects. For this class we are going to turn each other's school hats into three-legged stools." McGonagall announced to the class. "Please listen when I call your name." She went on to match people up with each other. "Morrison, Pardac." Irene smiled at her friends and proceeded to move to Kevin's table. "Rodgers, Mandell." Holly groaned, she absolutely hated Amanda Mandell, she was a stuck up brat. "Norwall, Klines." Jenny didn't mind her partner; Michael Klines was a very nice fourth year. Molly was getting nervous, there were only a few more people to be partnered up with. I hope I don't get Arthur, I hope I don't get Arthur...I'll surely mess up in front of him again. But sure enough, "Roberts, Weasley." were the next names to be announced. Molly silently groaned, as her friends smiled at her. Oh no! She thought, this is going to be the worst Transfiguration class ever! I can feel it...

A/N: So whaddya think people? Do you think I should continue it? Or does it absolutely suck? If it does, please tell me why. This is my first fanfic, and I think I'm doing okay, but I want others' opinions. Please R/R, it would really help me. Thanks!


	2. Spiders and Announcements

Disasters and Love Potions

Disasters and Love Potions

By: Celeia

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. I really appreciate your comments and glad you all liked it! So without further ado, "Disasters and Love Potions."

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters. They belong to the really creative author J.K. Rowling. Irene Morrison, Holly Rodgers, Jennifer Norwall, Kevin Pardac, and Ryan Golde do belong to me however. So does the plot. J

Molly looked towards the left side of the room where Arthur was sitting. He was looking through his Transfiguration book, crimson strands of hair falling over his forehead. Molly gathered up her books, wand, and other belongings catching the eye of her friend Irene. Irene winked at her as to tell her good luck. She slowly moved towards Arthur, her heart beating faster and faster. _Molly, you are being ridiculous_, she thought. _It's not as though he cares what you look like or how you are_ _acting. He's a fifth year, and a very smart, funny, and handsome one at that. I bet…I bet he already had a girlfriend._ Her face fell as she thought of that prospect. She continued walking, and took a seat next to Arthur.

"Hi," Molly shyly said to Arthur, examining her sleeve. "Hello, guess we're partners for today." Arthur said looking at her confidently. Molly could feel his eyes on her. _If he's confident enough to look at me when he speaks then I should be too. _Molly thought to herself. "Yep, guess we are." She said staring into his bright blue eyes. _Oh God, his eyes are beautiful, if I don't look away fast I'm going to make a fool out of myself! _She thought desperately. Molly turned away blushing, and Arthur just smiled to himself.

McGonagall proceeded to teach the class how to change each other's school hats into three-legged stools. "Now listen closely, I am only going to say this once," McGonagall stated in her usual stern matter. "You need to concentrate **very **hard on your partner's hat being a stool, imagine people taking off their hats and sitting on a stool, imagine people gazing at a stool with their hats in their hands, and then say _'Mediosa Transio.'_Now make sure you pronounce the words **exactly **how I did, or else you might end up transfiguring the hat into the wrong thing. I do not want any accidents, and a point for Gryffindor house will be awarded to those who transfigure the hat correctly. Please begin." With that McGonagall sat at her desk and appeared to have began checking papers. 

Unfortunately for Molly, she was too taken with Arthur to even hear McGonagall when she described what they would be doing. _Oh no, _she thought to herself, _I have no idea what to do! Oh well, Arthur seems to know what is going on. _

Arthur did know what was going on apparently, he was holding out his hat and looking at Molly expectantly. "Oh!" Molly said snapping out of it. "Um…I'll go first I guess." She continued. He nodded at her and showed a small smile. _Oh great, I have no idea what the spell is. _Molly considered asking Arthur what it was, but then decided against it. _I can't ask him! He'll think I'm a complete idiot not knowing what is going on in class. _Molly thought to herself shamefully. She strained her ears and caught the words "Meditosa Tarantio," or so she thought.

"So, are you going to try it or not?" Arthur suddenly voiced. "Er..yeah. I mean yes, yes I am." Molly replied raising up her wand as Arthur let his hat drop to the table. _Well, here goes nothing, _she thought. "_Meditosa Tarantio!" _A spout of bright purple light streamed from her wand, and Arthur's hat was engulfed in purple smoke. _Let's hope that a stool is on the table when that smoke clears, Molly_ secretly wished. 

Arthur just then spoke up, "Molly, the spell was _'Mediosa Transio,' _not what you said." He glanced over at the table where the smoke had cleared. "Aaaaaaa-iiiiiiiii-eeeeeeeeeeee!" Arthur suddenly shrieked.Molly had her eyes closed against the smoke, but she opened them at his scream. Arthur was about halfway across the classroom, white as a ghost. Students were clambering about, and a scream was heard. 

Molly took a tentative look at the table, nothing was there. She wondered why everyone was so upset for; until she felt something hairy touch her leg. Molly jumped back and looked at the floor in horror. Scurrying right by her was a spider, about the size of large turtle. It was the same color black as the school hats, and Molly had a feeling this spider used to be Arthur's hat.

Arthur and a few of the girls were on top of the desks by now, while the rest of the more brave of the class were inching forward to get a better look. (Ron's gotta get his fear of spiders from somewhere! J) Molly was too terrified to move. McGonagall briskly approached her and managed to turn the spider back into a plain old school hat, much to the boys' dismay, and Arthur's relief.

"Who managed to turn this hat into a spider? And who shrieked so loud? It was just a harmless spider blown up to a bigger size." McGonagall demanded of the children. "Molly," Arthur said in reference to the first question. "Arthur," Molly said at the same time in reference to the second. "Miss Roberts, did you hear the spell correctly?" McGonagall questioned Molly. "No Professor," Molly answered her looking at the floor. "Why was that?" McGonagall pressed on. "Because I wasn't paying attention." Molly admitted. "Well then Miss Roberts I suggest you do next time. I don't ever want this occurring again, do you understand?" McGonagall replied sharply. "Yes ma'am." Molly said still gazing at the floor. "Very well. And you Mr. Weasley, what provoked you to react as such?" McGonagall rounded on Arthur now. "Because I don't like spiders at all Professor." Arthur replied to her. 

A couple of the boys snickered at his remark. Arthur turned red and looked at the floor as Molly was doing. "That will be enough boys." McGonagall turned to face the rest of the class. The boys immediately stopped and dropped their gaze. The bell rang just then and McGonagall dismissed the class.

***

"Oh, I can't believe I did that to his hat!" Molly whined at her friends. They were sitting down to lunch in the Great Hall. Molly could see Arthur down near the other end of the Gryffindor table laughing with Ryan and Kevin. _He's obviously gotten over today's incident, _Molly thought unhappily, _unlike me. _"Oh cheer up, Mol." Holly said to her. "Yeah really, he doesn't seem too bothered by it." Jenny pointed out. "A lot of people were scared of the spider in class, not just him. So at least he wasn't alone in being afraid." Irene said to Molly. (Irene was among those who jumped up on the tables.) "Yeah, you guys are right again." Molly said smiling at her friends. "You guys are the best, thanks for not making me feel bad about what happened." "Hey, what are friends for?" Holly said. 

Molly looked up at the enchanted ceiling. The sky was clouded over and it looked like it was going to snow. _Perfect January weather._ Molly thought to herself happily. It was January 23rd, and they hadn't had snow in weeks. Molly loved snow, sometimes her and her friends would go out on the weekends to have snowball fights and make snowmen on the grounds. _Today is Friday, if the weather goes my way, which the sky looks like it's going to follow, maybe we can have a big Gryffindor snowball fight. _Molly smiled, although she was embarrassed to be around Arthur, it would still be fun to have a snowball fight with him. "Hey guys, we have ten minutes to get to our next class." Irene announced. "We'd better get going then." Holly said. "Yeah, let's go." Jenny agreed. "Okay." Molly voiced. They all got up and walked out of the Great Hall, Molly glancing back at Arthur, and Irene glancing at Kevin. 

***

All four friends were sitting at the Gryffindor table for dinner that night. They were closer to the three fifth year boys then they were at lunchtime. Molly wouldn't speak, in fear of saying something stupid in front of Arthur, like she knew she would. Irene was gazing at Kevin not really paying attention, once jabbing herself on the nose with her fork full of mashed potatoes. Holly and Jenny were busy in an animated conversation about something or another, and the boys were all laughing and eating. 

Up at the staff table Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, was beaming around at the students. He looked meaningfully at Professor McGonagall and they both stood up together. "Good evening students, Professor McGonagall would like to make an announcement for us all." Dumbledore said smiling. "Minerva, all yours." He whispered silently to her. McGonagall cleared her throat and began to speak.

A/N: Bwahahaha a cliffhanger!I thought that would get you guys to want to read more! J Well, please R/R and tell me how it was! I really appreciate everyone's reviews, and I hope you all enjoyed it. If I get enough reviews to post more I will, maybe even tomorrow! Thanks! 


	3. Embarrassing Moments

Disasters and Love Potions

Disasters and Love Potions

By: Celeia

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed chapters 1 or 2 or both. I am quite proud of this fic, as this is my first, and am glad that you all enjoyed it. Please continue reviewing! I am also in need of some formatting help. I noticed that in the second chapter, the quotation marks turned out to be little boxes, and the smiley faces I put into my A/N's turned out to be J-like figures. I also noticed how many of my paragraphs were put together that weren't on my Microsoft Word program. If anyone can help me with formatting, please e-mail me at [SunFire395@aol.com][1]. Thanks again and on to the story!

Disclaimer: Please do not sue me for use of J.K Rowling's characters. I am merely a fan of her, and decided to use her characters in a little fiction of mine. However, I do own Holly Rodgers, Irene Morrison, Jennifer Norwall, Kevin Pardac, and Ryan Golde. Oh yeah, and the plot.

The whole room full of students silenced for McGonagall's announcement. McGonagall straightened her back and examined the students before her. 

"As Professor Dumbledore said, I have an announcement to make." The Hall full of peering eyes underneath black school hats looked at her expectantly. She continued, "On February 14, also known as Valentine's Day, we will hold a formal dance." 

The hall broke out into mumbling voices, which quickly turned into loud chatter. Molly eyed her friend Jennifer and they shared a small giggle. She also caught the eye of Arthur, who smiled at her, causing her to blush. 

"Quiet! Quiet everyone, I am not finished with the announcement." McGonagall's stern voice broke through the voices of excitement. The hall hushed once again and faced McGonagall. "As I was saying, the dance shall be held from 7:00 at night on February 14th, to 11:00 at night, third years and up are invited." At this several of the first and second years of the Hall scowled and rumbling protests broke out. 

"I'm sorry," McGonagall continued, "but we feel as though first and second years are not old enough for this sort of thing." She eyed the younger ones harshly, which caused them to stop their grumbling. "Everyone who is to be going has to have a partner to accompany them." 

With this comment from McGonagall many of the students starting eyeing each other, smiling, winking, and blushing. Molly knew whom she wanted to ask to the Valentine's dance. Seeing that she would never get the courage to ask a fifth year, especially after the ordeal she put him through, was another story. 

Irene, who was sitting on Molly's right, leaned over and whispered, "Do you think I should ask Kevin?" Molly glanced over at Arthur's friend Kevin, who seemed very interested in his green beans, and was not his usual laughing self. "Yeah, I say you go for it 'Rene." 

Irene smiled and answered, "Yeah, maybe I'll ask him tomorrow, that way he's bound not to have a date already." 

Molly never thought of that, _wonder if he already has a date?_ Molly questioned herself. _Oh no, I sure hope not!_ She thought again. Molly didn't know what to do, she was afraid of asking him to the dance, and she knew he would definitely not ask her. 

"Hey Mol…earth to Molly…come in Molly!" Jennifer was poking Molly in the arm."Oops! Sorry I was thinking." Molly said coming back to reality. "About what, Arthur?" Holly said teasingly. 

Molly blushed at her friend's comment and hit Holly in the arm. "Ouch! Why did you do that for?" Holly said hitting Molly back. 

"Because I do not like Arthur. I don't." Molly answered huffily. Holly, Jenny, and Irene all exchanged knowing glances.

***

It was the day after the spider incident, and the dance announcement. Molly was right in predicting the weather, over the night snowflakes fell down upon the grounds of the magical school, and it was a wonderful day to have fun out in the snow. Molly and her friends had managed to get a lot of the Gryffindors out into the snow for a big House snowball fight. Arthur and his friends were among those who were outside goofing off, and so were Molly and her friends of course. 

"Hey Mol!" Molly spun around from gathering up a snowball to face Jenny. Before she knew it a big snowball hit her right on the chest, and Jenny stood before her grinning. 

"Oh you!" Molly screamed chasing after her friend with the huge snowball she had gathered up. Holly and Irene soon caught on to what Molly was up to, and after sharing a mutual smile; they too ran after Jenny pelting her with snowballs.

The girls eventually tired out and fell down on the ground laughing and all red in the face. Just then, a snowball hit Molly in the back of her head. She spun around causing snow to fly everywhere and saw her older sister Laura Roberts, who was a sixth year and had a darker shade of red hair than Molly did. She was grinning and laughing. 

"Laura!" Molly exclaimed. She grabbed as much snow as she possibly could and proceeded to aim at Laura. She let go of the snowball and it flew through the air, looking like it was going to hit her smack in the face.

All of a sudden, Laura ducked away from Molly's snowball, revealing a stunned Arthur Weasley staring at the snowball flying towards him like a deer that saw headlights. 

_Oh no! It's going to hit him!_ Molly thought to herself desperately. It was too late, Arthur's stunned face was now bright red through the snow that was slowly melting and dripping down his cloak.

"Well, well, well, Weasley. Wiped out by a girl, huh? That weak Roberts girl too." Lucius Malfoy and his little group of Slytherins had arrived at the field by the lake where all the Gryffindors had gathered. "Hmm..if I was you I would smack her for doing that to me." Lucius sneered. Arthur, wiping away the cold flakes of snow looked angrily at Lucius. 

Molly blushed an embarrassed shade of red. She turn around and fled to the stairs that led into the Entrance Hall of the castle, climbed the marble stairs to the Gryffindor tower, entered into the common room, proceeded to her dormitory room, and collapsed on her bed. Her friends followed her, panting as a result of trying to catch up to the quick girl, and collapsed on to Molly's bed also.

***

"Molly, here I brought you some dinner." Holly said to her friend holding out a plate of fried chicken, bread, and corn. "Also some dessert." She produced a plate with apple pie on it. Molly took the plate gratefully and began to eat.

Molly had skipped going down to dinner in fear that she would embarrass herself again in front of Arthur. She instead stayed up in her dormitory all afternoon wishing she wasn't so clumsy and such a fool. 

"Molly, cheer up, it really wasn't your fault. It was more your sister's, Lucius and his gang of slimy Slytherins, and yes, Arthur's fault." Holly assured her friend putting her arm around her. 

"Arthur's fault? How was it his fault?" Molly question miserably. "Because, he could of ducked the snowball like Laura did." Holly answered her.

"No he couldn't, it was coming at him too fast, and he had no time." Molly said gloomily. "Listen Molly, I'm sure he will have forgotten about it by tomorrow, I suggest you come down to breakfast tomorrow like it didn't happen, I'm sure that's what he'll do." Holly answered matter-of-factly. 

"Okay Holly, I will. But I just want to be left alone right now okay?" Molly said to her friend.

"I understand Mol, Irene followed Kevin into the library anyways, and I'd better go quick before Kevin notices that Irene's drooling over him." Holly said to Molly. Molly managed a small smile.

***

"This is so stupid!" Jenny said angrily. "What is?" Irene asked Jenny. "This stupid charm is stupid! It won't work! I am supposed to be making the last thing I had in on my desk reappear, and I last had my quill on my desk, and all the stupid charm is managing to do is turn the quill into a dart!" 

"Here, let me help." Molly voiced, Charms was her favorite class and she was very good at it. It was the Monday, and Molly was back in her usual spirits. She seemed to have gotten over the snowball incident, and so did Arthur. It was almost Transfiguration class, and Irene was planning to ask Kevin to go to the dance with her after studying him in the library that Saturday. Molly was scared of being Arthur's partner again, and was thinking about faking sick if she was paired up with him. 

The bell rang and the class moved to get out of the door and off to their next classes. "Molly, you ok?" Irene said to Molly nervously. She couldn't believe she was going to ask Kevin to the dance in only a few minutes. Molly nodded, though she seemed lost in thought again. Irene turned to her other friends instead. "So who do you guys want to go to the Valentine's dance with?" She asked Jenny and Holly. Jenny answered first, "I'm thinking about asking Michael Klines, he's really nice, and we get along well." "Oooh Jenny!" Irene and Holly teased their friend. 

"Aw shut up guys, he's nice." Jenny answered annoyed. "What about you, Holly?" Irene asked of Holly.

"Oh I dunno, I think I'm going to wait and see if anyone asks me, and if nobody does, then I'm going to see if Mark wants to go." Holly was a good friend of a fourth year Gryffindor boy named Mark Davidson.

"That's a good idea." Molly finally said something. "Hey Mol! You're back to earth!" Holly exclaimed. "Yup, back to earth." Molly said grinning at her friends. 

"Well, you're happy now aren't you Mol?" Irene said. "Yeah, I guess I am, I mean it wasn't such a big deal Saturday was it?" Her friends smiled and each told her it wasn't.

They continued through the halls until they heard the murmur of their classmates in the Transfiguration wing. Arthur and his friends were in their usual spot, by the door, talking and laughing. 

Holly nudged Irene and whispered, "Here's your chance, go ask him!" She pointed to the boys, who had stopped laughing and seemed like they were calming down before McGonagall's class. 

"Kevin, can I talk to you?" Irene asked tentatively. Ryan nudged Kevin the ribs and Kevin turned and walked towards the girls. 

"Um…we don't want to be late Holly, Jenny!" Molly ushered her friends into the classroom leaving Irene alone with Kevin.

The girls sat down a table by themselves, discussing the dance and Irene's current situation. Irene walked in the door, beaming and blushing, hurried over to her friends and exclaimed, "He said yes!" 

Molly giggled, quickly joined by the rest of the girls, and they all congratulated Irene. "Now if Kevin said yes to me, then Arthur will say yes to you." Irene told Molly confidently.

"Yeah I guess," Molly answered slowly, "maybe I'll ask him after class!" "But I thought you didn't like him?" Jenny asked grinning. Molly blushed at this, they all knew she did.Irene, Jenny, and Holly all nodded in agreement to Molly's statement, and gave words of encouragement to their friend.

After a partnerless lesson of Transfiguration, in which Molly spent figuring out what she was going to say to Arthur, the bell rang. Students clambered about getting their belongings together for the next class. Arthur's happened to be Potions, so Molly had to act fast. Molly gathered up her nerves and her friends smiled at her.

_Well, here goes nothing. _Molly said to herself as she often did. She walked out the door and briskly walked to catch up to Arthur. _Oh thank God, he's alone. _Molly thought happily. Arthur's friends had different classes than Arthur. 

"Arthur!" Molly called out in a strangely squeaky voice. Arthur spun around. "Oh, hi Molly!" Arthur said smiling at her. "What is it?" 

"I was…I was…I was," Molly stuttered out. "Yes?" Arthur asked Molly quizzically. "I was wondering if you would…if you…would..would..gotothedancewithme?" Molly finally blurted out. 

"Alter my pants for me?" Arthur asked genuinely confused. "Oh no! Molly, I'm sorry but I really have to go! I'm going to be late from talking to you for Potions!"

"Oh…" Molly just kept looking at him. "Oh!" She suddenly exclaimed. "I guess I'll see you later?" Arthur asked her. "Oh, sure." Molly said disheartedly. 

_Oh great. Just great, I managed to make a fool out of myself again, plus made him late for Potions. I didn't even get to know if he wanted to go with me or not. Alter his pants? Oh Molly, either he's deaf or you cannot speak worth beans. I have a feeling it's the second one. _Molly sighed to herself.

"Well, I better follow him to see if he got into any trouble, I sincerely hope he didn't!" Molly voiced out loud. Molly had a free period right after Transfiguration on Mondays."Hope?" There is no hope!" Molly jumped back. "Who was that?" She said out loud. "Me!" Molly turned and faced a portrait of a greenish creature with big ears. (A/N: Yoda, from Star Wars. You know how he says, "Try? There is no try…" Well that's my take on it.)

_Weird, _Molly thought to herself. She began to follow Arthur from a distance down to the dungeons, so he didn't notice her. When he reached the Potion's dungeon, and walked inside, she put her ear up against the crack in the door and listened.

"Mr. Weasley! You are late for my class. 10 points from Gryffindor and a detention for you tonight." Professor Siam was very mean to everyone but the Slytherins, the House that he was head of. Arthur turned bright red and slumped to his desk. 

Molly also turned red and ran back up to the Gryffindor tower. It looked like she was going to be skipping dinner in the Great Hall again.

A/N: Wow, that was long for me. Well, I hoped you enjoyed that chapter, and if enough people want me to, I'll continue the story. Well, I'll probably continue it anyways, but I still appreciate your reviews. Please tell me if you liked it, and if you didn't tell me why. Thanks!

   [1]: mailto:SunFire395@aol.com



End file.
